Revelations
by Jamie's Spawn
Summary: Jamie Martin leaves his home to start a new life. Cassie DiMera is looking for love in all the wrong places. That is, until she meets the one person who could change her life. Some Bricole with a dash of Eric and Greta on the side.
1. Chapter One

Revalations

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I still dream about it though…

A/N: Okay, so I'll start off by saying this is a crossover fic (DOOL/AMC). Both of my favorites characters from the two shows have been having troubles relationship-wise, so I figured I'd make something up to solve that, and voila! It'll be centering around Jamie Martin (AMC) and Cassie Brady (DOOL). Jamie leaves Pine Valley to get away from Babe and JR and all the trouble that was stirring up there. Cassie isn't dead! This'll take place right after Caroline Brady died, and Cassie and the piñata thing isn't gonna happen. Now, if any of you are still reading this, let's get this show on the road!

~~~

Cassie Brady wandered through the airport, contemplating whether or not to jump on the next flight out of town. Everything was going haywire. All the people she loved were in danger, and it was all thanks to the psychotic serial killer on the loose. 

All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. She wanted to get to know her biological father. She wanted to see Tony cleared of all charges. She knew he couldn't possibly do anything as hanus as murder. Most importantly, she wanted to find love.

Ever since she came to Salem that mysterious night during the Gemini meteor shower, wearing nothing but what appeared to be aluminum foil, her life had taken many unexpected turns. She and her twin brother Rex had thought they found their parents. Marlena Evans-Black and Tony DiMera. 

Boy, were they off on that. It hit her as a surprise when Rex and Mimi Lockhart burst into that motel room and told her in private that her real parents were Kate Roberts and Roman Brady. She felt as if she couldn't get clean because she had almost done the deed with her half brother that fateful night. She thanked God that her brother had come when he did.

She and Kate were never on good terms. Kate despised her. Despised her for becoming such great friends with her son, Philip. She thought Cassie was nothing more than a whore. Not that she could blame Kate for thinking that way. Her attitude and actions weren't helping matters, they were edging her on.

When the truth came out at Caroline Brady's funeral, her biological grandmother that she will never get to know, it shocked a lot of people. It was also a relief to know that she didn't have top hide the truth from Marlena and Tony any longer. It was killing her inside, knowing they weren't her parents and that she couldn't tell them. Not until Rex was ready.

Her relationship with Kate had grown when the truth was revealed. Kate came to accept that she had a son and daughter with Roman, who was quite possibly the love of her life. They had bonded as mother and daughter. Kate no longer felt hatred toward her when she went out to have fun with Philip. In fact, she was overjoyed that Philip had grown on Cassie. That she had a friend to run to when she was in trouble.

But that wasn't good enough now. She was tired of knowing any one of the people she loved could be in danger at every turn. She needed to get out of here, clear her thoughts. 

A woman's voice came over the speaker to announce the arrival of a flight from Pennsylvania. Cassie couldn't imagine why anyone would want to come here, of all places, at this time. It was as if they had a death wish.

~~~

Jamie Martin stepped off the plane into the chill air. He left Pine Valley after the results of Babe Chandler's baby's paternity results were in. The child wasn't his, and turns out it wasn't his brother's either. Babe got around town while JR was away, finding a real good time with a man by the name of Paul Cramer from Llanview. 

He left Pine Valley to start off with a clean slate. No more Babe, no more fights with JR. All he could think about now was where to start. He needed a place to stay. 

He walked to get his luggage, waiting patiently as it came through. He pulled his suitcase and duffel bag out and turned to walk towards the entrance when he bumped into an attractive brown haired girl. She was about his age, so he decided to try and make a new friend.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there," He stated simply, ready to put on his charm.

"It's okay, really. Where are you from?" She wanted to stay on his good side. Maybe he could be just the kind of guy she was looking for.

"Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. My name's Jamie," he said, extending his hand to greet her.

"I'm Cassie," she said, returning the gesture. "So, Jamie, what made you leave Pine Valley and come to this death hole?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't know about the Salem Stalker, yet.

"You mean you haven't heard about the serial killer running around town?"

"No… Just what kind of serial killer are we talking about here?" He was beginning to wonder if leaving home was such a great idea.

"Well, taking into consideration the fact that four people are dead and the person isn't caught yet, I'd think we've got a serious problem on our hands." She still couldn't believe he hadn't caught wind of this.

"So that must be why you're hanging around a crowded airport then. Where were you headed?"

"I don't know, actually. I don't even know if I should leave." She had so many questions, but no answers were coming.

"Why don't you stay? I can protect you." 

"You're kidding me, right? Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't think you're the kind of guy to face down a murderous bastard. You're too nice." She was hoping she didn't drive him away with that comment.

"And I thought I'd have a hard time making friends," Jamie laughed, changing the subject from something so horrible.

"What would make you think that? I'm practically burning up just by *looking* at you!" She felt her face grow warm as she began blushing. Normally if she said something like that it didn't affect her this way.

"Maybe I should cool you down. Care if I buy you a drink?" Things were going better than he thought they would.

"Oh, um, it depends on what kind of drink you're talking about. See, I kinda had a run in with my uncle, who works on the police force by the way, over drinking underage. And I've had my share of hangovers. I don't want Belle dumping water on my head again." She could still remember that morning vividly. How she had a splitting headache and she and Belle had a bout of sibling rivalry.

"We won't get caught. And I promise I won't be pouring any water on you." He smirked, watching her melt with every word.

"If you say so. Come on, I'll give you a quick tour around town." 

She took his hand in hers and led him out into the bright sunlight of a fall afternoon in Salem. _'Things are beginning to brighten up,' _she thought, as she walked hand in hand with a guy who could quite possibly be the man of her dreams.

~~~

A/N: It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's a start. I promise I'll continue faster if I get lots of reviews! Hearing what you guys have to say always is an inspiration to write even better chapters to come!


	2. Chapter Two

Revelations – Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The first thing I would do if I owned them would be to bring Cassie back from the dead, but that's not happening anytime soon.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! And I actually had a change of heart between the first chapter and now. Babe has really grown on me, and since she hasn't been acting like the slut who sleeps with her husband's brother, and in the meantime is still married to her _first_ husband because she didn't file the divorce papers, I decided to go a bit easier on her. So I know I said in the first chapter that Paul Cramer was the father of her baby, but I'm changing that as of now, so JR is the father. It's my story, I can do that!

***

Cassie sat across from Jamie at the Java Café in Salem Place. They were getting to know each other a little better; Jamie was giving her a recap of the reasons he left Pine Valley.

"I met this girl and she seemed really cool. We… went all the way that night and spent it in some sleazy motel. The next morning she was gone, and I didn't think I would ever see her again. Until…"

"Wait, don't tell me. She came and found you one day with news that there was a Jamie Jr. on the way?"

"Almost. You see, my brother was out of town, he had joined the merchant marines, and when he came back, he wasn't alone."

"Oh, no, this doesn't sound good."

"You got that right. That girl I slept with, well, it turns out that she's my sister-in-law."

"No kidding!" Cassie's eyes were bright with surprise. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I mean don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell JR the truth, but she made me promise not to say a word about what happened to anyone. It didn't last for long, and the fact that JR's dad was doing anything and everything he could to dig up the dirt on his new daughter-in-law didn't help much. JR figured it out on his own, and he wasn't very happy, needless to say. But what made things even worse was when Babe dropped the baby bombshell on us."

"And I thought _my_ life was bad!"

"You don't even know the half of it."

Jamie took a sip of his cappuccino while Cassie was getting her next round of questions in order.

"So who's the daddy?"

"JR. But it took a _lot_ of heartache and lies to get that straightened out. JR and Babe made up and now they are happy as ever."

"So at least that was all settled. But just out of curiosity, could that be the reason you left home to come to Salem?" Cassie was practically falling off the edge of her seat in anticipation of his answer. She never felt this way about a guy she only knew for a little over an hour.

"It's not like I really had a choice. JR started acknowledging me as his brother again, but I needed to get out on my own for once. And besides, if I had stayed in Pine Valley I never would have met you."

He flashed his attractive smile at her, which caused her cheeks to turn various shades of pink.

"So what about you? Back at the airport you looked anxious to jump on the first flight out of here," Jamie asked, curious to find out as much as he can about his new best friend.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course! But don't feel pressured into revealing your deep dark secrets. I just want to know you a little better. Please?"

He pouted his lip, making her almost melt.

"All right, but I should warn you, it's not anything like sleeping with your brother's wife."

"I can deal with it. Come on, tell me!"

"Okay…" She paused a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued. "I was raised in a sterile environment with my twin brother, Rex, at the order of one of the most feared men in Salem, Stefano DiMera. Last summer, my brother and I landed on Lookout Point during the Gemini Meteor Shower. We didn't know anyone; we were so scared. Thanks to Belle Black and Shawn Brady we learned a lot and managed to somewhat fit in. At first we stayed at the dorm at Salem U, and we were called 'aliens'. Shortly afterwards we learned who our parents were, which turned out to be a big fat lie. Rex, the super genius that he is, took DNA samples from people we knew and unknown to them, he ran a series of tests on them to find out real parents."

"Wow… intense."

Jamie found himself at a lack for words. He said he could handle anything she threw at him, but he wasn't expecting a UFO landing and tales of aliens. As shocked as he was, it just made him all the more interested in her.

***

A figure in the bushes watched as Jamie and Cassie conversed. He listened intently, trying to catch as much of what was said as possible. A woman with long, straight, dark hair sneaked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped out of his skin when he whirled around and saw the familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She stared him down with a hint of indignation written all over her.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? The more important thing is, why are you spying on those two??"

"That's funny, I was about to ask the same question."

They both spun around, startled at the third party to join them in their hideout.

Jamie remained rooted in the same spot, eyeing down the two eavesdroppers relentlessly.

"Now Jamie, it's not what it seems!"

"Dad, I know for a fact that it's _exactly_ what it seems!"

Cassie stood at Jamie's side, backing him up all the way.

"Really? Well then, what is it?"

"You followed me all the way here because you wanted to be sure I didn't get myself into another deep situation like the one with babe. And you drug Simone along as your partner in crime."

Simone, who had remained silent up until now, spoke, "Hey hey, Tad did _not _drag me along for the ride! He didn't even know I was following him. Super spy over here was easier to trail than a dog on a leash."

She elbowed Tad in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt him but just enough to get her message across.

Tad focused back on Jamie. "Would you believe me if I said your mother put me up to this?"

Simone scoffed, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Although it _does_ sound like something mom would do, I'm positive this is on you one hundred percent."

Jamie crossed his arms, signaling the argument was done with. For now.

Tad was not about to give up as fast.

"Can you blame me for being worried? Right before you left you made living arrangements with your bed buddy, who if you have forgotten played a significant role in landing you in jail for a short period of time because of your little romp in Adam's limousine!"

"If Adam weren't such an old tight ass we never would have been arrested!"

"What about the job at Fusion that I gave you? Did you think I was just going to let our newest 'Fushioneer' skip town without notice?" Simone argued. She quickly adds, "So what if my ulterior motive was to follow your father here and try to convince him to give up on this 'hiatus' from women that he's taking."

Tad was going to add a quip to Simone's comment when Cassie finally broke into the discussion.

"Okay, enough! You guys obviously have some things to resolve, and I'm deeply sorry to say this, but Jamie and I were kind of in the middle of something. So if you will excuse us."

She grabbed Jamie's arm and dragged him away. Once they were out of earshot, Simone turned back to Tad, her hands on her hips and her black hair flung over her shoulder.

"Now look what you did!"

***

Cassie took Jamie back to the DiMera mansion, where they stood on the doorstep discussing where he was going to stay.

"No way, I refuse to let you spend the night in some cheap ass motel. I'm sure I can talk Tony into letting you stay here, at least for tonight. And if that is any kind of problem I bet Rex and Shawn would let you crash on their couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'll find somewhere for you to stay."

"All right, if you say so," he said with mock sarcasm. She couldn't help but smile at him as she opened the door into the luxurious house. Tony, who was pacing through the living room only moments before, came to the door to greet the daughter he once, and still does, thinks of as his own.

"Cassie, I see you have a friend with you. I don't believe we've met. I'm Count DiMera. You can just call me Tony."

"Jamie," he replied, extending his hand as a greeting to the powerful DiMera.

"Tony, I hope you don't mind, but Jamie was looking for a place to stay, and-."

"Oh, it's no problem! We have plenty of spare rooms, he can stay as long as he wishes."

"Really?" Jamie asked in amazement at Tony's hospitality for someone he barely knew.

"Yes, of course. I still think of Cassie as a daughter, and her friends are always welcome in our home."

"Wow, thanks!" He still couldn't believe Tony was this trusting.

"Follow me," Cassie said as she led Jamie up the staircase to his new domain.

***

RGAP-48 – I know, I love fics where Cassie doesn't die! And I had to add the part about Cassie and Lucas, it was just so funny when it happened. And unlike most people in town, Jamie is going to be on Cassie's side through thick and thin, so he'll be like the perfect guy for her.

catgurl83 – I don't think you'll need to know a whole lot about AMC, but I'll try and work in a little explanation about each of the characters who cross over. So far I'm only planning on one more, but that could change in the later chapters. I'm glad you liked it and thanks so much for the review!


	3. Chapter Three

Revelations Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them.

A/N: Okay, so I ran into a rough spot while writing this chapter where this story doesn't quite fit in with the show timelines. So it'll be set right after St. Patrick's Day (also known as "the day after Valentine's Day") and Cassie and Tony aren't dead. If I happen to find anything else that wasn't right, I'll be sure and try to clear it up ASAP. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this!

***

Cassie awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and full of energy. The thought of seeing Jamie again caused her to get out of bed at a faster pace than any usual day. She, like most girls, couldn't resist seeing that beautiful face again.

She came down the stairs at a run and found Jamie and Tony conversing in the living room.

"Hey handsome, did you miss me?" She pranced across the room to his side and put on the brightest smile she could muster this early in the morning.

"Do you even have to ask?" He grinned down at her.

Tony watched for a moment before interjecting. "Breakfast is ready, if you two wish to join me. I had the staff put together the most exquisite meal for our guest."

"You don't need to go all out just for me. Give me a bowl of Lucky Charms and I'll be more than happy," Jamie stated with a twinkle in his eye as he watched Cassie grin and sashay her way behind Tony towards the kitchen.

***

Jennifer was sitting in the waiting room at University Hospital waiting for Lexie to call her in for her sonogram. Because of the high risk of her pregnancy, Lexie suggested that she run a series of tests, including a sonogram, at least once a month.

A girl with shoulder length, dark hair who, from the looks of it, was only in her early twenties, approached the front desk. She looked down at the slight bulge in her abdomen when the woman behind the counter said, "Excuse me, miss, can I help you?"

She looked up from her thoughts and forced a polite smile to spread across her face. "Can I possibly get an appointment on short notice?"

The nurse checked the schedule for the day. "As a matter of fact, I think I can squeeze you in right now," she replied brightly, handing the girl a clipboard of forms. "Just fill these out and Dr. Carver will be with you in a moment."

The girl managed a, "Thank you," as she went to the empty velvet seat next to Jennifer. Jennifer glanced upward while the girl proceeded to fill out the forms.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before."

The girl looked up after she finished filling out the space for her birth date. "I just got here a few days ago."

"I'm Jennifer." She smiled, giving the girl hope that coming to Salem was the right decision.

"I'm Bianca. You will not believe what a relief it is to know there's at least one friendly face in this town."

"Salem is a wonderful place to live. It's sort of in a state of chaos right now, but I know it will get back to normal soon."

Bianca remembered the major news article she had read about in the newspaper that morning.

"When I first saw the headlines all over the place I wasn't too sure that I chose the right town or not. That's so horrible to hear that someone was murdered on Valentine's Day," Bianca said with a slight grimace.

"That was my cousin, Doug Williams." Jennifer tried as hard as she could to suppress the tears that threatened to surface.

"Oh my God, I had no idea! I'm so, so sorry." 

Bianca placed a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder, which in turn was greeted with much gratitude.

"I'll be all right. My cousin and her husband are on the Salem P.D. and I know that they are doing all that they can to stop this maniac."

"That's good to hear. I bet this town could use some cheering up after all the devastation they have been through."

The nurse poked her head over the counter in Bianca and Jennifer's direction, saying, "Miss, the doctor will see you now."

Bianca cut their conversation short and Jennifer added quickly while jotting something down on a piece of paper, "Here's my number. If you need anything at all feel free to call me."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Bianca took the paper and pocketed it away safely.

"You're welcome. Now, you had better get back there, this place is getting crowded. I know I wouldn't want to be in here when another wave of patients come through that door."

Bianca waved her goodbye, grinning inwardly at the fact that she made a new friend so quickly.

***

Nicole stood impatiently at the airport waiting for the next flight from Colorado to come rolling down the runway. She twiddled her thumbs and glanced at her watched, grumbling to herself.

"Where the hell is he?"

She turned and walked up to the counter.

"Do you know anything about flight 108 from Colorado?"

The woman behind the desk checked the computer screen in front of her.

"The flight was off to a late start, but I'm sure it will be arriving any moment now."

Nicole turned back to the great glass window overlooking a field of grass separating the airport window from the runway. She spotted a speck in the clouds off in the distance, rapidly declining in altitude and headed directly for the long runway.

"Great."

***

Jamie sat back in his chair in the grand dining hall of the mansion. Cassie finished her meal and wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin like the mannerly young woman she would never dare show in public for fear of ruining her long running reputation of being a bitch.

"That was by far the best meal I've had… since Thanksgiving, I'd have to say," Jamie gleamed, not taking his eyes off Cassie's brilliantly lit ones for a second.

"Well you can expect an even better one at lunch today," Tony stated from his ignored position next to Cassie.

Jamie's gaze was stolen at Tony's words and he looked at the Count with gratification.

"I appreciate this, I really do, but you don't need to be so generous. I mean, I'm practically a stranger, but yet you let me stay the night here and now you're serving me breakfast as if I was a family member."

Tony looked at Jamie, his true emotions blanketed with a stealthy complexion. His features remained almost blank despite the smile on his face.

"Oh come on now, there's no need to be so humble! You've become friends with Cassie and you needed a place to stay. My home is more than welcome for you, so you don't need to worry anymore."

Cassie sat up straight in her chair and began fiddling with the necklace she was wearing. Jamie still couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked, but little did he know she had the same thoughts running in circles through her mind.

***

Nicole through the airport to a man with short brownish-blonde hair and the most stunning hazel eyes she could ever lay her eyes on who was standing next to the baggage claim.

"I've been waiting around this place for over an hour! I was beginning to think you would be a no show."

"Hey, hey, there's no need to jump to conclusions. I told you on the phone last week that I would be here, and I was good on my word. The flight was just delayed, that's all."

"So I can be assured that you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"You bet your skinny ass I will."

Nicole looked at him maliciously. "Oh, believe me, _your_ ass will be of much more help to me than mine will in this case. As long as you hold up your end of the deal, Brady will be so jealous of you he'll forget that dopey diva stuck in Europe and find his way right into my bed, where he belongs."

"And you'll help me with my little problem?"

"Of course! When this is all said and done, we'll _both_ be with our soul mates faster than you can say fried cheese."

***

A/N: I love reviews, so with all the inspiration I get I'll try and update faster than I normally do! You know what to do ;)


	4. Chapter Four

Revelations – Chapter Four

Disclaimer – Not mine. I wish.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I haven't had much time for anything lately. This chapter is mainly for getting the ball rolling on the main plot. And because this is mentioned towards the end of the chapter, I'll explain it here. In the entire 38-year long run of Days, I don't think it was _once_ mentioned what state Salem is in. So through some clues on the show (Mimi's house was built on an old lot that was rumored to have been a witches' brewing ground, and it doesn't snow in the west) I figured that this Salem would have to be in Massachusetts.

***

Cassie ran ahead when she saw Philip standing by himself in the park, looking around innocently at the crowd that grew in numbers within the time that he arrived there. Jamie watched as she ran up to Philip, grabbing his arm excitedly.

"Hey Phil, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Jamie caught up just in time for Cassie to introduce him. "This is my new friend, Jamie. Jamie, this is my brother, Philip."

Jamie greeted Philip in a welcome manner, just as Belle bounded up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie spat at Belle, who looked at Cassie with all the fires of hell burning through her glare.

"I'm here to see Philip. Or did you forget that he's my _friend_ and not just your family?"

Philip took Jamie aside, saying, "Better to just let them alone. They're dangerous when they're together."

Jamie looked at Philip with amazement. "You've got to be kidding me. Cassie doesn't look all that dangerous to me."

Philip pointed to a cut above his temple. "See this? It's the result of a punch meant to meet Belle's head."

Jamie looked back at the two girls, who were at this point arguing like there was no tomorrow.

"Cassie, you are such a bitch! I can't believe I ever let Shawn give you mouth-to-mouth that night during the meteor shower. We should have left you there. Maybe then I wouldn't have to put up with your attitude all the time."

"Oh my God, I can't believe my ears! Is Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes throwing down the pink bows and trying to fight dirty?" 

Cassie's remark stung Belle for a few seconds before she vowed to shut Cassie up for good.

"Those pink bows are the only clothing you'll see me dropping in public, Miss I-got-arrested-by-my-father-for-prostitution!"

"Hey! That was _not_ true!" Cassie gaped, while Philip and Jamie continued watching from the sidelines as Philip's mouth hung wide with shock at Belle's sudden change of character.

"Come on, Cassie. I was _there_ at the station when that officer hauled you in! I watched as Roman was going to give you your own cell!"

"Which is exactly why Tony will always be a better father that Roman Brady _ever_ will."

"You will never be able to carry the Brady name, you slut. You can keep the DiMera title and all the inheritance that goes with it. It won't be any loss for us."

"Why don't you try taking a walk on the wild side instead of keeping the little 'goody-two-shoes' act up? I've known you for, what, a year now? And not once have I seen you take a risk."

Belle put her hands on her hips, ready to begin another round of whining. "I can _so_ be wild!"

Cassie just looked at her like the bearded lady who ran away from the freak show. "_You_, Belle Black, think you can dirty your reputation of being a princess? I'd kill to see that."

"I can too! I'll prove it."

"Really? How?" Cassie asked, highly doubting Belle had it in her to do anything wrong and disappoint her parents.

"I don't know, I haven't thought it that far through yet."

"You know what, since I'm feeling nice today, I'll go easier on you. Philip can help you out."

Philip dropped his arms, which were folded across his Marines T-shirt, and got this look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"With you two working together, hopefully you'll be able to prove you're capable of walking outside the straight line of society you've marched on since forever," Cassie finished.

Philip stepped in now that the danger of flying fists was past. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. How did I get dragged into all this?"

Belle looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

Philip sighed inwardly, knowing he couldn't resist anything about the pouting girl begging for his help. "All right, but only if Jamie has to help Cassie."

Cassie looked at him indignantly. "Jamie can help if he wants, but I'm more than capable of doing this on my own."

"I'll help. It can be more like a competition, two on two," Jamie offered, ecstatic about the prospect of spending more time with Salem's super vixen.

"I'm up if you are," Cassie said blatantly, returning her glare back to Belle.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a deal," Belle answered hotly.

***

Nicole and Eric were driving back to the Kiriakis mansion from the airport in a heated debate.

"Just trust me, I'll find a way to get Greta back to you. But first, you have to help me get Brady," Nicole said, her eyes glued to the road winding in front of her.

"How do I know you won't ditch me and run off to Maui with Blondie?" Eric asked, testing thin ice.

"You know what, I think you have some serious trust issues."

Eric looked at her, surprised. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What would that be?" Nicole shot back.

"_You're_ the reason I lost Greta in the first place!"

"Oh come off it, Eric. That was years ago! I've changed since then."

"Ha! You? Changed?" Eric snorted.

Nicole tore her eyes off the road and gave him a piercing glare. "Yes! I'm a better person now."

"Nicole, stop lying to yourself. You are still the same manipulative whore you were when I left."

"I'm going to help you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but only if you get what you want first."

"I almost have what I want, all I need now is a trigger and then he's mine. You're that trigger, Eric."

Nicole pulled into the driveway leading up to the mansion.

"You're so much more fun when you're stressed out, you know that?" Eric stated.

Nicole shut off the engine and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had you played the entire trip here," he chuckled.

"You're still the same smart ass I remember," Nicole said through gritted teeth. 

She was relived to know he was just fooling around and not backing out of her plan before it was in action.

"Bitch," he said playfully under his breath. 

She caught his comment and slugged him on the arm.

"Jackass."

She slammed the car door shut before he could retaliate.

Nicole ran up the walk to the front door, pulling the house key out of her pocket.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come home. Where did you run off to in such a hurry this morning?"

Brady.

He placed his hand on the door, looking Nicole straight in the eye.

"What's it to you?"

"Probably out cohorting with your accomplice. As if killing my grandfather wasn't enough. You-."

"I did _not_ kill your grandfather, Brady!" Nicole wailed, frustrated at his incessant persecutions.

"We'll see. As soon as Tek is done running the prints he found all throughout the mansion, we'll know exactly who you've been working with."

Footsteps on the walk behind them make the duo whirl around.

"Brady Black. You know, we never really got to know each other that well before," Eric said smugly.

"I thought you were in Colorado?" Brady inquired.

"'Course I was in Colorado. I just flew back home this morning."

"Yeah, and I left early to meet him there, so you can throw your whacked out idea of an accomplice in the trashed where it belongs," Nicole spat angrily.

"So… _You_ went to meet _him_ at the airport?" Brady asked, stretching the pronouns a little too much for Nicole's liking.

Eric stepped closer. "Exactly. So there _is_ more than cobwebs holding that pretty blonde head of yours together."

"But… I thought you two hated each other?" Brady was getting more lost by the second. And a teensy bit jealous that Nicole made such a rush to meet him that early in the morning without telling him where she was going. 

Eric gave Nicole a look of mixed emotions. "We did, at one time. But I've had time to think about things, and I came to realize that none of it really matters anymore."

"Same here," Nicole added, relieved at Brady's envious complexion, as he looked Eric in the eye.

Brady was speechless.

__

'Is there more between them than they're telling me?'

***

Bianca sat alone in an average hotel, staring out the window and thinking about everything she left behind as the hotel workers bustled about on the different well-kept floors, being as sure as humanly possible that every customer is content as can be.

A boat was leaving the harbor with "Fancy Face II" painted in bold letters across the side of the hull. The new owners of Bo's beloved boat were taking it out on an outing.

Bianca sighed, homesick for her friends and family in the life she left behind. Pulling out the slip of paper Jennifer gave her at the hospital, new thoughts came racing forward.

__

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

Staring at the paper a few more moments, she let is slide onto the hardwood table next to her. Going back to the view outside the window, she spotted men running along the dock.

__

'I have to do this.'

Without a second's hesitation, the smooth white receiver is in her hand and fingers flew over the buttons. A familiar voice answers, bringing joy to the pregnant girl's heart.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Bianca?!" 

Binx was startled. It wasn't who she was expecting.

"Babe? What—Where are you?"

"I'm at your place. Maggie, JR, Kendall, _everyone_ is here! We've been looking all over for you, where are you?"

"I—I'm in Salem," she said, instantly regretting that there wasn't a note sitting on the countertop in the apartment she shared with Maggie, explaining her plan and saving them all from the worry of not knowing where she was and what happened to her.

"Salem? As in, Massachusetts?"

Bianca could hear exasperated squealing in the background, probably from Krystal, who would now be trying her darndest to hug Babe in her glee. Bianca never really got to know Krystal as of yet, but one thing she was sure of was that woman had a heart of gold. If Babe was distressed over something, Krystal was right there by her side. And when the problem was solved, that woman sure did know how to party.

"Yeah, Massachusetts. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys I was leaving, but I just needed to get away from there. After everything that happened--."

"It's okay, I understand."

Babe knew how Erica Kane had brutally ripped into her daughter; she was there. She also watched as Bianca bolted out of there. They just never suspected that she would run that far away.

A hotel staff member knocked on Bianca's door.

"I have to go. Um, I'll call you back later if I get a chance. Okay?"

"Of course! You won't believe what a relief it is to know you're okay. I'll keep my cell with me at all times, so you know how to reach me."

"If anything happens, I'll let you know."

"Same here," Babe replies, stroking her bulging stomach.

They said they're good-byes and hung up as the knocks at the door grew fiercer. The open door revealed a disgruntled man holding a note in his hand.

"Mrs. Deveraux left you a message at the front desk."

The note was handed over and Bianca thanked the man, nudging the door shut as he went on his way down the corridor. Reading the note to herself, she became excited. It was a notice about the grand opening of Alice's Bar, and a handwritten scribble was attached, saying that Jennifer had cordially invited her to come.

***

Now to answer some questions :)

Charmed PL – With Tony it depends on who you are, whether or not you like him or he likes you. Since he stills considers Cassie as his daughter, he acts that way and accepts (for the most part ;) her friends. But if you were, say, a member of the blue-collared Brady clan, there's no chance of getting along with him. It all has to do with the big Brady/DiMera feud that's been going on since the Brady's lived in Ireland. 

Jennifer is related to the Brady's, but she's a Horton (related through Hope (Williams) Brady, who is married to Bo). She's a great woman, and since she's pregnant as well I figured why not have her and Bianca be baby buddies. Her husband (Jack Deveraux- an awesome, witty reporter who didn't deserve that brick in the head) was the second to be killed by the Salem Stalker (Marlena Evans-Black- once a psychiatrist, now a psychopathic killer who murders because she wants to come between her ex-husband and his new girlfriend.).

And as for Nicole… Well, I like her, but other people might not feel the same way. She's the "bitch" of the show, but I always end up liking the characters everyone else hates, hehe. She has such a weird past. Her dad drugged her and forced her into porno films when she was only a teenager. She pretended to have a STD to keep Eric from going to Greta. She married Victor Kiriakis for his money, slept with Colin Murphy and then murdered that guy on the night she married Victor. Victor kept the evidence and blackmailed her, making her life a living hell. She hired Jan Spears (complete nutcase) to kill Victor, and now she's working on convincing her step-grandson (Brady) that she didn't do it and hoping that she can still get him to date her. And just this week she hired a friend from her "Locker Room Lolita" years to kill Dr. Marlena because they're in the same jail cell, which ended in Marlena stabbing an inmate who was a drug abuser to death with a sharpened spoon. I think I hit almost everything.

Any other questions, please feel free to ask!


End file.
